


Nothing Has Changed

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alcohol Content, F/F, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything gets flipped upside down when Evie tells you she's leaving for India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a "what if" story and is no way how I want Rookie and Evie's lives to go.
> 
> Inspired by the events of the Jack the Ripper dlc and how Rookie's life would go if Evie left for India.
> 
> As always there is a happy ending but mostly it's self reflection and Rookie and Jacob friendship.

Your chest felt tight. Like you couldn't breathe. Tears streaming down your face like a river, unable to get a proper gulp of air before the next sob. The one thing you worked so hard not to lose, you did. You lost her. There was only one thing that would calm your heartbreak, the bottom of a bottle... Maybe three or four depending on how the night went.

She brought the subject up over tea on the train. She could tell you weren't exactly thrilled about the idea of her going to India with Mr. Green to study with the Indian brotherhood. You weren't an assassin, you couldn't go with them. Besides, you had obligations here, with Jacob, with the Rooks. The reason why you were now in your bedroom slumped on the floor leaning against your bed with a half bottle of whiskey in your hand, face covered in tears was that she had already made the decision to go months before, and was leaving the next morning. She told you it was to hurt you less, but it only made it worse. She was the light in your very dark world, and now she was gone forever probably considering you told her to have a good life with Mr. Green without you. It was out of spite and bitterness because she was leaving. It wasn't fair for you to say that, but it wasn't fair she was leaving you at the drop of a hat either.

You woke up on the hard floor, stiff and feeling like your stomach was turning. The bottle you swore you fell asleep with was gone. You sat up, feeling the nausea set in and turned to heave beside yourself instead of on yourself.

A bucket was placed in front of you just in time. You heaved the contents of your stomach, which was almost entirely undigested alcohol. A cold sweat appeared and you looked up at the person in your room looking like a pathetic stray begging for scraps.

There her brother sat looking equally as grim as you felt, your bottle of whiskey in his hand, almost gone. His Hat was tossed on the desk, coat draped over the chair and boots toed off by the window. He clearly had been here a while. You noticed the sun setting through your window and sighed at the realization that Evie was gone.

"She said you were upset." He noted with a frown.

"Didn't tell you she was leaving either, eh?" You guessed.

"No I knew." He corrected you making your stomach turn. He shrugged not knowing what to do with himself. "Now that's she's gone... It's just so real." You watched him finish off the last of your whiskey. He winced at the taste. "She told me to look after you."

"I'm a grown woman, I can look after myself." You replied bitterly.

His eyebrow raised at the sight of you. "I found you passed out on the floor, love. That doesn't look good."

"Piss off." You mumbled knowing he was right.

*

As the months went on, your heart hurt a little less each day, although it still hurt for a long time. You found yourself investing yourself into the Rooks, and helping Ned, and keeping yourself busy by pick pocketing those unsuspecting souls in the market. Despite it all, you found yourself looking at the end of a bottle more often than not.

You sat by and watched as Jacob rebuilt the brotherhood in London. Keeping himself just as busy as you were. He did his best to be responsible but every now and then, you found him sprawled on the sofa of the train, with an empty bottle. Now that Henry and Evie were gone, he was the mentor. A Master Assassin in his own right. It kept him a lot busier than your affairs.

It was about a year after she left. You walked into the study and notes the familiar letters from her to her brother. He told you she wanted to write to you. You told him to tell her to shove it up her arse. It was you being bitter and you doubt he actually told her what you really said. Jacob was at the desk looking over something that you didn't really care about.

"I want to join the Assassins." You blurted out.

His head shot up shocked. Ever since his sister left, you shut yourself out of that part of life. He offered to train you personally as well, as his second in command but you had refused.

"Sorry, what?" He questioned putting everything down and standing up to face you properly.

"Did I stutter, Boss?" You asked in return. "I might as well, I deal in your business anyway."

*

He trained you personally. They were long, hard days and you left with scrapes and bruises every time, but you didn't give up. The thought didn't cross your mind. You were through moping after a woman who you doubt would return anytime soon, if ever. You had to give yourself a purpose again. You helped liberate London, might as well help keep it like that. Jacob didn't go easy on you. He knew your potential more than most and you quickly saw yourself leading a gang of assassin trained Rooks. Even helped train a young boy that Jacob took in. Jack the Lad, you all called him. A mostly pleasant boy who enjoyed to be by himself most days. Him and Jacob went to visit Evie in India. You declined in favour of running things whilst Jacob was away.

Years passed and you found yourself growing tired of leading a street gang. Ms. Jones had passed and you bought the house for yourself. Using it as an open house for travellers, mostly assassins and some of Clara's children. You gave the exciting life of an assassin behind you in favour of keeping the house in good shape. You never thought you'd settle down. Didn't think you'd see yourself hit thirty in reality.

Soon the skies grew dark, as did the streets of Whitechapel. The Rooks stopped coming by for drinks, they stopped protecting the streets. Assassins stopped coming from different countries, and you found yourself mostly alone once again, with the exception of three children who came by one day and never left. They were good kids and you loved them dearly. A darkness spread through the streets, whispers of the Ripper started and soon, even Jacob cut contact to you. He was still in London, trying to salvage the borough once again. You didn't meddle in his business, you had a family to protect now.

The papers started printing about murders, of people you knew, fellow assassins that you hadn't seen in years. Dressed as whores when they were brutally assassinated with such precision. You grew worried of who the Ripper really was. In fact, you were in the middle of the article when a loud knock came at the front door.  
Before you could stand, Charlie's loud footsteps came from upstairs, door opened to whoever it may be.

"Oh hello Sir!" The boy stated cheerfully.

You made your way down the hall putting on a friendly face at who could be visiting. Probably a solicitor.

"Good day to you, young man. Is there perchance a pretty woman who lives here?" Asked the familiar voice.

"Indeed there is." You replied coolly opening up the door wider, smile fading. Jacob looked tired and stressed. Not the carefree man You once knew him as. "You're a sight for sore eyes aren't you, Frye."

"Just as charming as ever, Rookie." He replied easily.

You stepped aside to let him come in. "Charlie, dear, go run upstairs. Mr. Frye and I have business to discuss."

"Of course mum!" He nodded eagerly and bounded up the stairs.

You shut the door behind him. It had easily been close to seven years since you've seen Jacob. A lot had changed between you both as you could evidently see. You lead him into the study.

"Is the Mister around? I don't want to cause trouble." He asked.

"No mister." You shook your head and closed that door while Jacob made himself at home on the old sofa from the train. "Those kids found me."

"It's been a while since I've seen this beauty." He rubbed the arm of the furniture. "Wait, kids?"

"Three of them." You nodded and sat down on your desk. "Charlie came first and then a pair of twins, Elliot and little Emily arrived on the doorstep not a year later. But this isn't why you're here, is it Jacob."

"You can see right through me can't you." He said sarcastically.

"It's about the Ripper isn't it." You guessed sadly. He nodded solemnly. "Do you know who it is?"

He nodded again. "It's Jack." He sighed. "I'm afraid I want you to hold on to something for me. I don't trust anyone else with it."

"Why would anything need to be entrusted?" You asked wearily.

"I believe things will get messy, yes." He admitted. "I don't want to ask for your help. This is my fight."

"I'll always have your back in a fight, Boss." You reminded him slipping back into old nicknames.

"Not this time, Rookie." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glasses case with the initials N.W. on it in.

"You really loved him didn't you." You whispered taking the case and holding it gently knowing how much Ned meant to Jacob. The man nodded and reached into his other pocket.

"Thought you would like this." He handed you a pocket watch.

"Why would I want Evie's pocket watch?"

"She wanted you to have it actually." He leaned back casually. "I sent for her to come back, I can't do this on my own." You opened your mouth to argue that you could help but he held up a finger. "In the case of my untimely death, promise me you'll at talk to her. She still loves you, after all these years."

You sighed but agreed unable to refuse a dead man's wish. "Promise me something, Jacob. Don't die."

He chuckled. "Its not part of my plan, love. I should get going. Mind if I use the back door?"

You stood up to lead him to the back garden which was littered with children's toys. Jacob stood in the doorway, hat on his head, jacket in place. He had put himself together some at least. It felt like you were sending him off to war, to his death. Emotions came over you and you lunged forward and hugged him tightly. With large arms he hugged you back bracing his cheek on the top of your head.

"Please keep in touch. I don't want to lose you again." You whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He pulled back with the classic Jacob Frye smirk. "See you around, my faithful Rook!" He saluted and ran into the garden and over the back fence.

You let out a sad sigh and turned around to see all three of your children in the hall eaves dropping.

"Mum, are you alright?" Elliot asked.

You gave them a fake smile. "Of course, darlings."

"Who was that man?" Emily asked as she walked closer to you, her favourite bear in hand.  
You lifted up the four year old and lead the boys into the sitting room.

"That, my girl, is a long story. Shall I tell it to you?" You asked her.  
She nodded excitedly. "And what about you lads?"

"Oh yes please." Elliot nodded and climbed onto the sofa, always eager to hear a good story.

*

It was late, Emily and Elliot were on the sofa sleeping after they heard another tale about the Frye twins while Charlie started to nod off into his book, too proud to say he was tired. The loud rapping on the door startled you all, even waking the twins.

You weren't going to answer it except an even more urgent knock came. Hesitantly, you got up to answer it. Who ever it was, it probably wasn't good news so you went to the small table in the hall and took out your knife the you hid in the drawer.

You opened the door and leaning against the frame was a rough looking Evie supporting all the weight of her brother who as it looked like it, was unconscious at first. The slight lulling of his head and desperate attempts to hold himself up told you otherwise.

"Shit," you sighed and helped her inside with the man. "Let's bring him upstairs."

"I'm sorry for bringing him here. I didn't know where else to go." Evie apologized.

"Mum, is everything alright?" Asked Charlie from the doorway, the twins behind him looking frightened.

"No, darlings. I need your help, can you grab us the medical kit, some water and a bottle of my special drink in my study?"

The three of them nodded determinedly and you heaved Jacob up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Once he was securely on the bed, the two of you started taking off his coat and boots looking for unseen wounds.

"Children?" Evie asked concerned.

"They came in the winter and never left." You replied having trouble with a boot. "What happened?"

"Jack took him." Evie said quietly.

"Is he dealt with?"

"Yeah." She nodded and started to unbutton his top when she saw red stained to it.

"Rookie?" He mumbled, eyes closed and barely audible.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You're safe now, Jacob." You assured him as calmly as you could.

The children filed in next handing you everything you asked for. You kissed all their foreheads appreciatively.

"Thank you my little urchins." You mused with a kind smile. "Will you be okay to tuck yourselves in? I have to look after my friend."

Once the children left, you closed the door and immediately uncorked the bottle to take a swig. You handed it to Evie who did the same and handed it back to you.  
His chest was covered in small wounds from being beaten. Thankfully none of them severe enough for sucres. You immediately started cleaning the wounds and the dirt from him using the whiskey. Probably mostly in need of food and water. He really did a number of himself this time. He flinched slightly and groaned at the pain of the cloth on his skin. You but your lip and powered through it. Soon he barely made a noise.

"What happened."

"Jack took him hostage. Kept him in a cell in the Lambeth Asylum."

"And the Creed? Is it safe?"

She let out a slightly amused sigh. "Yes. I didn't think you'd hold to the Creed. Jacob certainly didn't."

"I had nothing else to do. Even if I'm not a practicing assassin, it's still important."

"I would have come back." Evie stated quietly changing the subject. "I wrote to you saying I would if you wanted me to."

You stopped cleaning Jacob in order to look up at her in utter shock.

"Of course I wanted you to come back." Your brows furrowed. "But it wasn't what you wanted."

"I wanted you." She admitted. "I asked about you in all my letters. I needed to know you were alright, I loved you. Hell, I still do, after all this time."

You looked down at her words and occupied your hands by continuing the task at hand.

"Now is not the time to have this conversation." You told her firmly. "Your brother is hurt."

Probably the worst of all his injuries was his face, beaten and bruised with his Eye swollen shut. You sighed and dabbed his face to clean it up lest it get infected, if it wasn't already. He didn't even flinch, probably unconscious by now.

Once he was clean you put everything off to the side and stood up. "I have to go grab something of his and check on the children." You told her firmly.

You headed to the boys' room first. You weren't surprised to see Emily and Elliot sharing opposite sides of the same bed, sleeping again. Charlie was awake. You figured as much. The child was always aware of everything.

"Mother, is that Jacob Frye?" He asked quietly.

"Indeed it is, lad." You replied sadly.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" The boy worried.

"The man will be perfectly fine in a few days. Give him at least a day before you hound him for stories." You smiled at him from the doorway.

"And the woman? That's Evie, isn't it, mum!"

"She is indeed, Evie." You nodded with a small smile at the thought of Evie being back. Even if it was for a short while. "Now it's time for bed, darling."

Charlie laid down in his bed and tucked the comforters up to his chin and smiled sleepily.

"Good night, Charlie."

"Night Mum!" He sleepily said.

Next you headed to your bed room. You went straight for your desk drawer to pull out Ned's glasses case and Evie's pocket watch. You gripped the watched tightly debating on if you wanted to give it to her or not. She was here, now was the only time.

Evie was sitting on the bed holding her brothers hand looking at his swollen face with sadness and regret. You placed the glasses on the side table facing him, knowing he would appreciate the gesture when he woke up. You sat gingerly on Jacob's other side and Evie looked up at you from the glasses.

"He gave you the glasses." She frowned.

"Said he thought something bad would happen. He also gave me this." You held out the watch over his body for her to take it.

"I thought I lost this years ago." She frowned down at her brother. "Bastard probably knicked it."

You let a smile seep through your mask. "I thought as much. Said you wanted me to have it. Didn't believe it for a second."

She placed her hand over yours, watch in between them. "I was going to give it to you the day I left. As a promise I'd come back to you."

"I suppose it's a bit late for that isn't it." You mused trying not to sound bitter.

"It doesn't have to be. All I have to do is send a letter to Henry, and I can stay here. With you, like I originally planned. If you'll have me of course."

You let out a sigh and looked up at her. She may be older, just like you were, but her eyes stayed the same and you could read them like your favourite book. There was so much hope in them that you could have broken down into tears. You didn't want her to leave. Not again.

You closed your hand around the pocket watch and pulled away. You saw the corners of her mouth perk up at the gesture.

"I don't usually give second chances." You told her. "But I waited twenty years and I believe you learned your lesson."

"God I hope so." She breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I have internet back but am still too lazy to actually update my writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
